inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Late...
Hey guys! This is a one-shot Loretta Natsukoi x Nathan Guardian fanfic~ This pairing isn't often used by me but I figured I might as well write a fanfic about them~ It's written from Nathan's P.O.V. WARNING - Character death and blood. Too Late... It felt like a dream. No, more of a nightmare. I hoped with everything I had that any second now I would wake up and be safely in my bed at the lodge in Liocott Island. But it didn't happen. I stayed stood in the murky graveyard, with rain pouring endlessly from the black sky, next to the grave...The grave of the only person who kept my heart beating... The grave of Loretta Natsukoi. It's all my fault, It's my fault she's dead...If only I hadn't accepted that offer from Aliea...If I hadn't she would still be gracing the Earth with her presence... The funeral started, but I couldn't listen. Visions of yesterday flooded into my mind... FLASHBACK I had given up being in Aliea, and rushed home to see Loretta. I couldn't wait to have her back, as a girlfriend instead of an enemy. I opened the door and expected her to come running up to me and hug me. But it didn't happen. There was a gloomy, almost scary effect about the house. A layer of dust had settled on everything, as if nothing had been used or touched in a while. It didn't look as if anyone had been in the house at all... My heart started to speed up and I began to worry. I began to rush around the house, looking for any sign of her. After a while, I found a sign of someone being here, but it definately wasn't someone who I'd want to be here. There was blood, seeping through from under the door to the bathroom. I held my breath, approached the door, and opened it as slowly as possible. I instantly regretted it. There, lying on the floor, cold and dead - was Loretta. I screamed and dived down next to her, yelling her name. I knew it was pointless, I knew she was gone, but I continued all the same. There was blood everywhere, and on the floor, covered in blood, was a knife. I closed my eyes and started desperately telling myself it wasn't true. When I opened my eyes, I noticed a note adressed to me on tthe sink. I held my breath once again and grabbed the note. I noticed it was written in Loretta's handwriting... No...she wouldn't... I read it, barely breathing... Dear Nathan, I'm sorry, I really am. I just couldn't take it anymore. Everyone betrayed us, and I felt more alone than I ever felt. But for a while it was okay - because you were there. What really broke me, what made me resort to this, was you joining Aliea. '' ''I never thought you would leave the team for power. Does it really mean that much to you? Once again, I'm sorry it had to end this way, and I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person. '' ''I'm not blaming you for this, I'm really not, so don't blame yourself for me, please? It's my fault that I wasn't strong enough. So once again, I love you. '' ''Goodbye forever, Loretta Natsukoi xxx I loosened my grip on the note and it fell to the floor. I couldn't move. It was my fault...I made Loretta kill herself... I didn't realize I was crying until my soccer kit began to get wet. I hastily wiped away my tears, then noticed a few photos had fell out of the note. I picked them up, then started crying all over again. There were pictures of me and Loretta on our first date...as teammates...her teaching me to make onigiri...our many dates at Liocott...us and the team celebrating out victory of the FF...us and the team celebrating being representatives of Japan last year... I dropped the photos, now sobbing. I was too late...I was too late to save her... FLASHBACK ENDS I look to my left and see Loretta's mother sobbing uncotrollably on her husband's shoulder. I glance behind me and see the team and managers. All of the managers and the girls in the team were sobbing, and everyone else was either frozen or looking as if they were about to either pass out or scream. I looked in front of me and I saw the coffin being lowered into the ground. After the funeral had ended, I put another boquet of multi-colored roses on the mountain of others and sighed. Tears were once again rolling down my face, and I couldn't move. I had prayed that I would never have to look at a grave and see those two words, see that one name, see that angel be ripped away and brought back to Heaven... Loretta Natsukoi... How am I supposed to go on without you? 3 YEARS LATER... It was the hardest thing I've ever done to try to move on, but I did it. I'm sure you would have wanted me to find someone else, instead of sobbing over you for my entire life. I still visit your grave everyday, and I still think about you 24 / 7, but I've summoned up the courage to carry on living. Of course, I've never started dating again, I don't think I'll ever have the strength to do that, but I have my own life now. I'm sitting at your favorite place right now - Kiseki Bara Garden. I'm sat on the swingset, the one you always loved to play on your whole life, and I'm thinking about you. I gaze at the swing next to me, the one your would always sit on, and I'm pretty sure I saw you. In a short, flowing white dress, with a pair of magestic, silver-white wings coming out of your back. You smile at me and wave, fluttering your wings. I smile and wave back, then I hear your voice. "No matter what, I'll always be here. Not my body, but by soul. Even though you can't see me, I'm here." you smile, in your sweet voice, then you flap your wings and fly up and out of sight. "I know" I smile "I know you'll always be there. Because no matter what I'm always thinking of you, and I see you every day." The End... Fubuki: You killed yourself?! Mika: Yup~ Atsuya: What's wrong with you...? Mika: *sticks tongue out at Atsuya* I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please comment! Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 17:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions